rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Gnomové
thumb|right|335 px "Denní světlo pálí!" To neplatí jen pro velkou část hráčů, ale i pro nejmenší rasu Azerothu: Gnómy. =Historie= Původ Podobně jako trpaslíci, i gnómové mají své počátky u Titánů. Na rozdíl od svých bradatých příbuzných gnómové bývali ve svých počátcích velmi vyspělí roboti, zvaní mechagnómové, stvoření Titánským strážcem Mimironem. A stejně jako trpaslíky, i je postihla Kletba masa. Přestože část mechagnomů přežila v mrazivých částech Northrednu (především v Boreanské tundře a v Ulduaru), většina gnómů Kletbě podlehla a změnila se v masité bytosti. Před Kletbou však neměli moc nad zemí jako Zemští, takže na ně Kletba neměla tak drtivý dopad jako na trpaslíky. Výrazným účinkem však bylo nabytí svobodné vůle, díky které mohli svůj velmi vysoký intelekt a technickou zdatnost naplno využít. Co gnómům chybělo ve velikosti a síle, hravě vyrovnali svou myslí a mechanickými divy, které zůstaly dodnes nepřekonány. left První, Druhá a Třetí válka V První válce ještě gnómové příliš velkou roli nehráli. Jako spojenci Aliance byli sice vítaní, ale hráli spíše druhé housle za trpaslíky, jejichž prostřednictvím se s lidmi seznámili. Dokonce neměli v původní Alianci proti Gul'Danově Hordě ani svého zastupitele a jednatele. Až Druhá válka teprve odhalila a vypustila naplno jejich skrytý potenciál. Technické zázraky, kterými zásobovali Alianci, nechávaly Hordu často strnout v úžasu, především pak létající stroje, které spolu s Wildhammerskými letci tvořily mocné Alianční letectvo. Gnómské vynálezy tak byly velmi účinnou zbraní proti pekelným strojům goblinů, rychlým a devastujícím. Ani tak však nedokázali porazit bezpečné a snadno manévrovatelné gnómské stíhačky. Nehledě na to, zda Druhá válka trvala dál, mezi gnómy a gobliny právě tyto události zažhnuly nenávist a malou soukromou válku na poli vědy a techniky. thumb|400px Ve Třetí válce se však stalo něco, co po monumentálních úspěších ve Druhé válce málokdo čekal: Gnómové neposlali na pomoc proti Plamenné legii jediného bojovníka ani stroj. I když zastaralé plány a modely dokázali někteří trpaslíci znovu vzkřísit a podpořit tím armády Aliance, o gnómech najednou nikdo neslyšel. Objevovaly se zkazky, že gnómové zradili Alianci i celý svět Legii. Veškeré síly, které gnómové dali Alianci k dispozici, náhle stáhli, uzavřeli se do sebe a s vnějším světem přestali komunikovat. Jakmile Třetí válka skončila, spojenci gnómů zjistili, proč jejich malí spojenci na čas zmizeli ze světa. Sláva a pád Gnomereganu Před dvěma sty lety došlo k prvním kontaktům mezi trpaslíky a gnómy z Dun Moroghu. Zatímco trpaslíci v té době obývali velmi vyspělé město Ironforge, gnómové byli takřka bezzemci. Kontakty mezi dvěma příbuznými rasami se rychle měnily v pevné přátelství, díky němuž mohli gnómové vystavět své vlastní velké město - Gnomeregan. thumb|400px Stačilo pár let, aby se z Gnomereganu stal zázrak celosvětové techniky, který neměl a nejspíš nikdy nebude mít obdoby.. Celé velké město vystavěné podle plánu jako mohutný mechanický stroj, sloužící jedinému účelu: objevovat a vynalézat. Třebaže trpaslíci platí za skvělé kováře a inženýry, byl to právě Gnomeregan, který dovedl své umění technologie k dokonalosti a zásoboval Alianci parními tanky, opakovacími puškami, stíhačkami a spoustou dalších válečných vynálezů. Jsou to také vynálezci ohromných létajících lodí (jako třeba Skyfire nebo Skybreaker), které jednou provždy smazaly výhodu Hordy a jejich gobliních zepelínů. Ale čas gnómů se pomalu chýlil ke konci. Gnomeregan byl napaden obrovskou invazí troggů, kteří rychle obsazovali celé město a zabíjeli každého na potkání. Tato invaze proběhla právě během Třetí války, proto gnómové povolali všechny svoje síly zpět domů, aby bránili své město. Tou dobou už ale i těm největším optimistům docházelo, že Gnomeregan se sám neubrání. Jenže Aliance bojovala s orky a Plamennou legií a další rozptýlení by mohlo být fatální. Gnómové se proto odhodlali k velké oběti. Neřekli Alianci jediné slovo a pokusili se vypořádat s hrozbou sami, ne však kvůli egu, nýbrž aby nevolali své spojence na pomoc, čímž by Aliance mohla ztratit těžce vybojované pozice. I díky této oběti se mohla Aliance soustředit na obranu světa. Cena však byla strašlivá. Gnomeregan ležel v ruinách, obsazený troggy a rasu gnómů téměř úplně vyhladili. Podle historických pramenů během pádu Gnomereganu zahynulo osmdesát procent veškeré populace. thumb|left|350px Gnómové dnes I přes svou velkou oběť gnómové Alianci z ničeho neviní a po pádu Gnomereganu našli útočiště u trpaslíků z Ironforge, stejně tak se rozptýlili po celém světě a někteří dokonce zkoušejí své štěstí v Outlandu. Svým spojencům jsou i nadále velkou oporou a zdrojem znalostí. Mnoho gnómů-mágů se odklonilo od cest svého druhu a našlo útočiště v Dalaranu, ale na své bratry v nesnázích nezapomněli a ochotně jim pomohli. Právě teď zbylí gnómové v čele s Nejvyšším Mechanikem Gelbinem Mekkatorquem vymýšlí plán na znovudobytí Gnomereganu a obnovení jeho dávné slávy. Operace Gnomeregan má v Alianci mnoho příznivců zejména z řad trpaslíků, kteří už svou pomoc přislíbili, když za časů Třetí války pomoci nemohli. =Gnómský život= Povaha a chování thumb|left|250px Gnómové se řadí mezi nejpřátelštější rasy Azerothu a právem. Díky své vysoké inteligenci prakticky neznají rasismus a i když je někteří pyšní lidé nebo elfové ponižují pro jejich výšku, nenechávají se tím rozhodit ani neoplácí stejnou mincí. Dobře vědí, že každá vteřina, kterou stráví hádkou, mohou využít mnohem efektivněji při vylepšování svých vynálezů. Průměrný intelekt gnómů je jeden z nejvyšších v Azerothu, ne-li vůbec nejvyšší. Gnómové jsou nekonfliktní, pokud je možnost se domluvit, udělají to. Není divu, že někteří draci si jako svou smrtelnou podobu vybírají právě gnómy. Ukázkovým příkladem je bronzový drak Chronormu, známější pod jménem Chromie. gelbin-mekkatorque-full.jpg|Gelbin Mekkatorque gnome_warlock_by_rlpic.jpg|Gnomí černokněžnice gnomes.jpg|Let's ride! imagesOCIBJQM7.jpg|Gnomí mágyně Gnomeregan2.jpg|Gnomeregan po svém pádu Gnómové však na rozdíl od lidí, trpaslíků nebo draenejů nemají příliš silný vztah ke Světlu a víře, právě naopak, většina z nich nemá problémy spřáhnout se s démony a černou magií všeobecně. To ovšem neznamená, že by byli zlí, v jejich případě jde spíše o nové cesty. Gnómové jsou totiž nesmírně zvídaví a nejraději by obsáhli veškeré vědění světa, ať už technické nebo jakékoli jiné. Na to mají celkem dost času, protože jako výtvory Titánů žijí velmi dlouho. I přes dar dlouhověkosti jsou stále kupodivu velmi netrpěliví, všechno musí jet rychle. Jsou ale také puntíčkáři, což se projevuje především na jejich strojích, na rozdíl od bezohledných goblinů. Stroje gnome_engineering_by_thefirstangel-d85056k.jpg gnome_welder_by_mariusbota-d5jc4w5.jpg imagesg.jpg Vynalézání je smyslem života téměř všech gnómů. Už od narození jsou v tomto duchu vychováváni, aby mohli jednoho dne převzít dílnu svého rodiče a pokračovat v práci na pokroku celé gnómské rasy. Někteří gnómové se dokonce specializují na určité obory techniky a podle toho si dávají jména. Gnómové mají k vynalézání úplně jiný přístup než goblini. Zatímco u goblina je důležité, aby stroj fungoval třeba jen na pár minut, než zmizí v ohnivé kouli, gnómům záleží mnohem více na bezpečí a kvalitě. Pokud se goblinovi něco nepovede, mávne nad tím rukou a jde to postavit znova, třeba to teď vyjde. Jakmile se ale pokazí gnómův stroj, okamžitě musí zjistit proč se tak stalo a jak tomu příště zabránit. Oproti tomu pokud vynález funguje, neusíná jeho tvůrce na vavřínech, nýbrž se okamžitě znovu pouští do práce na jeho vylepšení. Není proto divu, že co do inženýrství nemají ve světě konkurenci, dokonce ani po pádu Gnomereganu. Za své největší dílo považují pojízdné roboty zvané Mechanostridery, kteří se rychle stali nedílnou součástí jejich kultury. ''"Show them Gnomercy!"'' Pravda, gnómové jsou většinou nekonfliktní a přátelští, ale to není důvod je štvát. Vlastně je to dost velká chyba. Rasistické narážky strpět dokážou, nicméně bojovat s nimi není žádný med. Se stejným zápalem, s jakým vynalézají, také bojují, a občas tyhle dvě věci dokáží elegantně zkombinovat. Jejich bojové stroje se často ladně pohybují bojištěm, smetávají vše, co jim stojí v cestě, a díky gnómskému detailnímu přístupu je velice těžké najít jediné slabé místo v plátování strojů. Mechanikové vždy myslí na všechno a i když si dokážete opatřit plány jejich válečné mašinérie, neznamená to, že víte, co čekat, protože pokud odhalíte slabé místo v jednom střetu, vsaďte se, že příště tam už nebude. Gnómové umí být i přes svou přátelskou a optimistickou povahu velmi krutí, když přijde na boj, a málokdy za sebou nechávají víc, než spáleniště. Jakmile ale boj skončí, jsou z nich opět ti veselí a nekonfliktní kamarádi vhodní k partičce karet nebo kostek. =RP Gnómů= thumb|left|325px Jestliže chcete Rpit gnóma, musíte v první řadě počítat s jednou věcí: ostatními hráči. Gnómové jsou totiž z pochopitelných důvodů ustrkovaní a vysmívaní, což je škoda, protože nabízejí velmi zajímavý příběh i gameplay. Vždyť která jiná rasa vám dokáže z toustovače a brambory vyrobit tryskový motorový člun, který ještě k tomu funguje? RP gnómů může být hodně o improvizaci a záleží v něm jak na náhodě, tak na schopnostech postavy. Málokdo je také tak otevřený a optimistický, inteligentní a bez předsudků. Rozhodně to může být jeden z nejzajímavějších zážitků, hrát za rasu, která byla téměř vyhubená, ale přesto se s pomocí svých dobrých přátel a neuvěřitelné inteligence vrací na výsluní, aby zase jednou ukázala, kdo je nejlepším mechanikem na světě, nehledě na to, co říkají ostatní. Přeji vám hodně štěstí ve vaší cestě gnómským světem. Kategorie:Aliance Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft Kategorie:Lore